


Choose Your Next Words Wisely

by ladycxnstellation



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Duelling, Flirting While Fighting, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), but he always is in my heart, its not prevelant in this story, no ships but you can see it as loki/brunnhilde if you want to, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycxnstellation/pseuds/ladycxnstellation
Summary: As the Wakandans and Asgardians mingle happily, Loki is bored with the unnecessary tension. Re-challenging a four-thousand-year-old Valkyrie to a traditional duel that he cannot win should change that.AKA a Loki-Valkyrie rematch this time with swords.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Choose Your Next Words Wisely

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted here! There isn't much of a full story to go around this scene, but I just wanted a Loki-Brunnhilde rematch.

The Asgardians and Wakandans were mingling pleasantly, the Asgardian’s natural ability of Allspeak allowing for easy conversation. There was still an incredibly tense atmosphere, a feeling of dread that washed over everyone in the fields of Wakanda. Agent Barton and Romanoff were both fiddling with weapons, assembling and disassembling guns and arrows. Most of the heroes were sitting together and watching the citizens, while also glancing at the trees now and then, awaiting an attack that was sure to come. Stark and Banner were in a debate over some science topic, but even then it felt forced and unsure. Loki was beginning to despise this atmosphere. He was sitting on the outskirts of the large group, simply observing, but he was getting bored with the lack of action or events. Loki’s eyes were soon drawn to Brunnhilde, the Last Valkyrie and Captain of Asgard, and an idea formed in his mind.

Brunnhilde was sharpening her sword, Dragonfang, with a half-full bottle of booze next to her as Loki swaggered up to her. She was sitting in an almost defensive position in front of the Asgardian and Wakandan citizens, acting as a one-woman barrier between them and the forest. As Loki walked up to her, he intentionally tried to draw in as many eyes as possible. He was fairly successful, most of the “extended” Avengers team and the citizens closest to him glanced over at the pair.

Brunnhilde exhaled and raised her head. “What do you want, Lackey?”

“Simple, I want a rematch,” Loki said, the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

The Valkyrie’s eyebrows rose to her forehead. “A rematch? Are you suggesting a hólmganga?” She said, sounding suspicious.

“Yes, well, I’m quite bored, and all this moping and drab atmosphere is annoying me.”

“Really, I would have thought moping and drabness were apart of your domain, God of Evil,” Brunnhilde teased.

“I’ve always felt more connected with the “chaos” part of my domain, and this is the least chaotic place I’ve been in a minute. Plus we’ve still got that dispute to work out, ”

Brunnhilde’s eyes lit up; she was finally catching on. “You know what, I think you may be right. Rematch, then?”

Loki smiled as more and more people turned their eyes to the duo. Thor also stared at them and began to smile. As King of Asgard, it was his duty to officiate any important duels, especially duels between his Prince and his Captain. Brunnhilde stood up and slid Dragonfang into her sheath. She tilted her head up to look at Loki in the eyes, smirked, and then gestured to Thor whom they needed to start the duel. Loki winked at her and they walked up to Thor, mirroring their walk up the Grandmaster all those weeks ago. Now, everyone had their attention fixed on the pair. The Asgardians seemed to understand what was going on, but the others were confused and seemed a little nervous, even.

“I have been gravely insulted by this Valkyrie here, and I call for a hólmganga!” Loki said dramatically, overreacting on purpose.

“I accept his challenge, and request immediately for a duel to commence, my King,” Brunnhilde said, far less dramatically.

Thor smirked at them before replying, “As your king, I must oversee all hólmgangas, I suppose. Frode!” Thor called for an attendant, “please mark out an area for a duel while I ready the combatants.” Thor seemed to pick up what the two were trying to do, and exaggerated his words and explanations to fit a role.

There was a large commotion around them as the proceedings began. First, Thor called out to all that waited in the fields. He told them to gather around the dueling area and then turned to Loki and Brunnhilde. Thor set the rules as one sword each, and no magic or shields. A bit odd for a traditional hólmganga, but nothing was normal anymore. Loki and Brunnhilde walked up to the new dueling grounds and stood on either side of Thor. Everyone was surrounding the area, the Avengers and heroes on one side, and the citizens around the other three. 

“For those of you who are not familiar with Asgardian traditions, what is about to commence is called a hólmganga. Loki and Brunnhilde are going to battle to whoever yields first or to whoever is unable to continue.” He turned to talk privately to the two, “Please, no serious maiming or injuring each other. Our people may be used to it, but I’m not sure how anyone else will react.”

Loki playfully pouted, “There go my plans to legally get rid of this drunk.”

“When have you ever cared about anything legal?” Brunnhilde asked.

“Haven’t you heard, I’m a changed god now! I’m getting better.”

She laughed at him and Loki smiled back. The two walked out to the center of the field and faced each other. Brunnhilde drew Dragonfang and Loki summoned Lævateinn. They crossed swords in the space between them as Thor recited the warrior’s pledge. The God of Mischief and the Last Valkyrie stared each other down and took 5 paces backward, facing each other all the time. The two maintained eye contact, tensing into fighting poses, and waited for the sign to begin. Thor’s booming voice broke through the silence with a single word: BEGIN!

Brunnhilde was the first to move, charging at Loki with full speed, sword slashing as soon as she got close. Loki countered her blade and stabbed forward, but Brunnhilde rolled away. The Valkyrie immediately rose to her feet and aimed a blow at Loki’s back. He spun around just in time to block her sword and then they were locked in a dance of death. Whenever Brunnhilde slashed, Loki blocked and then countered. As the fight continued, it grew dirtier, yet never losing its grace and still showing the pure skill of both fighters. Trained sword movements turned into wild yet strategic slashes, occasional leg swipes turned into punches aimed at weak spots, and the initial respect at the beginning was nearly diminished by the end.

It was clear to most that neither were going all out, both fighters were having fun and even exchanged quips and banter when they had a pause. The crowd was cheering them on, even the Avengers were laughing, the tension was long forgotten. The duel lasted for around twenty minutes, consisting of two (seemingly) equally skilled opponents battling each other for no true goal. Towards the end, it grew more serious and they stopped with the light banter and worked to knock each other down. 

The crowd’s noise and cheer drowned out in Loki’s ears and all he could hear was heavy breathing and the clash of metal. Loki knew that he was technically outmatched. An almost four-thousand-year-old woman, trained as a part of the most elite Asgardian forces against a one-thousand-year-old prince, who, while one of the most skilled sword fighters on Asgard, hasn’t had the centuries of experience that Brunnhilde has. As they continued to whirl and spin around each other, Loki genuinely smiled, with no malice behind it.

Finally, it seems, Brunnhilde had enough playing around and going easy. She put forth an onslaught of slashes, kicks, and stabs at Loki. It was getting harder and harder for Loki to keep up. Brunnhilde skillfully knocked his blade away from his hands and kicked him down to his knees.

She leveled her blade to his throat and said, “Yield.”

Loki gave her a Cheshire grin and said, “I surrender.”

There were cheers from all around them as it came to a close, most Avengers rooting for the Valkyrie from the very beginning. Brunnhilde held out a hand to Loki, who took it and yanked him up with more strength than was necessary. 

“Good fight, Lackey,” Brunnhilde said once he was on his feet, “Not too bad for a spoiled brat.”

“Same to you, Brunnhilde. Not too bad for an old woman.” Loki quipped back.

She scoffed but smiled. Loki held out his arm, and she took it and shook it with her own. Suddenly, Thor clapped a hand on both of their shoulders, complimenting them both for their skills and valiant effort. The tenseness of the crowd had all but dissipated, and the civilians and heroes alike began conversating once more with renewed interest and vigor.

Loki’s job here was done.


End file.
